kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Aristocats
Pooh's Adventures of The Aristocats is Legoland1085's second "Pooh's Adventures" film. It appeared on YouTube around 2009, but it was later removed. A remake version (with a new script) will be made by BrerJake90 in the near future. Plot The film is set in Paris, France, in 1910, and centers around a mother cat named Duchess and her three kittens Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. The cats live in the mansion of retired opera singer Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, along with her English butler Edgar. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore happen to arrive as Madame Adelaide, early on, settles her will with her lawyer Georges Hautecourt, an aged, eccentric old friend of hers, stating that she wishes Edgar look after her beloved cats until they die and inherit the fortune himself. Edgar hears this from his own room and believes (based on the fable that cats have nine lives) that he will be dead before he inherits Madame Adelaide's fortune, and plots to remove the cats from a position of inheritance. After Pooh and friends introduce themselves to Duchess and her kittens, Edgar sedates the cats by putting an entire bottle of sleeping pills into the cat's food and heads out into the country side to dispose of them (little did he know, that Pooh and friends were sleeping in the motor cycle when they couldn't find a bed to rest). However, two hound dogs named Napoleon and Lafayette, ambush Edgar, biting his rear and his leg. After the conflict, Edgar escapes leaving behind his umbrella, bowler hat, the cats' bed basket, Pooh and friends, and the sidecar of his motorcycle. Pooh and friends are left with the cats in the country side, while Madame Adelaide, the mouse Roquefort, and Edgar's horse Frou-Frou discover their absence. In the morning, Duchess meets an ally cat named Thomas O'Malley, who ultimately offers to guide her, the kittens and her friends to Paris. From their meeting onward, Duchess is enamored of the handsome O'Malley as he with her; the kittens, too, are enraptured though he takes a moment to be fond of them; Pooh and friends are just pleased that someone was along to help seeing as how much has changed since their last visit. Pooh, his friends, and the cats have a struggle returning to the city, briefly hitchhiking on the back of a milk cart before being chased off by the driver. Marie and Piglet subsequently fall into a river and are saved by O'Malley. O'Malley himself is then rescued by a pair of English geese, Amelia and Abigail Gabble, who are traveling for Paris. Assuming he is learning to swim, the two geese attempt to help him, nearly drowning him in the process. Upon their retun to dry land, Amelia and Abigail join the cat group (and their new friends) on their way back to Paris, all of them marching like geese. Traveling across the rooftops of the city and exhausted, O'Malley offers his "pad" for them to spend the night. In doing so, the cats meet Scat Cat and his band, close friends to O'Malley, who perfom "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat". After the band has departed, Pooh and friends went fast asleep with the kittens in bed, O'Malley and Duchess spend the evening on a nearby rooftop and talk, while the kittens and their friends listen at a windowsill. Though it is obvious they both have feelings for each other, Duchess ultimately turns him down, out of loyalty to Madame Adelaide. Edgar, meanwhile, retrieves his sidecar, umbrella, and hat from Napoleon and Lafayette {who has made beds out of them} with some difficulty. In the morning, Pooh, his friends, and the cats make it back to the mansion, and O'Malley sadly departs. Edgar recaptures the cats in a sack and briefly hides them in an oven. He also captures Pooh and Eeyore locking them with the cats. Roquefort and the rest of Pooh's friends are dispatched to pursue O'Malley for his help. He does so, whereupon O'Malley and the others races back to the mansion, ordering Roquefort to find Scat Cat and his gang. Peppo the Italian cat scares Roquefort. He tries to escape but ends up getting caught by Scat Cat. After nearly being eaten, Roquefort tells him that he was sent by O'Malley and that Duchess, the kittens, and Pooh & friends are in need of help. Edgar place the cats, with Pooh and Eeyore, in a trunk which he plans to send to Timbuktu, Africa. Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, O'Malley, Scat Cat and his gang, Roquefort and Frou-Frou all fight Edgar, while Roquefort, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit free Duchess, Pooh, Eeyore, and the kittens. In the end, Edgar is booted into the trunk, locked inside, and sent to Timbuktu himself. Now believing that Edgar had simply disappeared, Madame Adelaide rewrites her will to exclude Edgar and include O'Malley; simultaneously, Madame Adelaide starts a charity foundation providing a home for all of Paris' stray cats. The grand opening thereof, to which most of the major characters come, features Scat Cat's band, who perform a reprise of "Ev-rybody Wants to Be A Cat." till the credits roll. Trivia *Both Winnie the Pooh and The Aristocats were made by Disney. *Both The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Aristocats were released as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection home video line up in 1996. Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films